A Should be Cinderella Story!
by X-otic
Summary: Inuyasha has been at his step mother and brother's mercy since his father died. Kagome had been through so many men to that her mom has brought put that she's going t be sick. What happens when you through in a fairy, a ball and a necklace?
1. Chapter 1

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 1: For Me

Did you ever believe that there was some one out there for you but you had another part of you telling you to stop dreaming?

My name is Inuyasha. I'm my step-mother and step-brother's slave. Basically. I have been living with them all my life ever since my father died. Now I'm 17 and I know how to cook, clean, fetch water and mop floors. I looked up at the branches above me. This tree is my only sanctuary. Here, I'm away from them and the world. Well sort of.

"Inuyasha!" My step-brother yelled. I jumped down off the tree and ran back to the kitchen where I was supposed to be. He was there sipping his tea in his nicest clothes. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of black pants with nice shoes. That means we have to go shopping. God damn it! I hate shopping with these people!

"Inuyasha where were you? We need to leave." My step-mother screeched. I nodded as we went out side and got into the carriage. My mother was dressed up to. She was wears an ugly color green dress with some green heels and a green feather hat. Disgusting. And me, I was wearing what I always wear. An old dirty red long sleeve shirt with a pair of faded black pants and a pair of messed up boots. Typical for a half demon.

We got to the town square in about 15 minutes. We all got out. After an hour of shopping I was carrying all of there junk and walking around with them. I sighed,

"Screw this." I said as I started looking at the side shops myself. I turned and saw a couple at the painting section getting a painting down of them. Now that I think about it there's a lot of couples here.

(Begin music)

"_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head."_

I walked to the fountain in the middle of the square.

"_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_Are never to be said."_

I looked into the water of the fountain seeing my horrible refection.

"_The most entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see."_

I turned and saw a couple meet up. The woman took out a small box and handed it to him. He took it and smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.

"_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Will never be for me._

_Will never-_

_Never be- for me…"_

(Scene Change to Kagome wearing a dark green dress with dark green slippers and the sleeve show her shoulders)

"_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head."_

She grabbed a rose from a cart and gave the lady a gold coin for it.

"_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_Are waiting to be said."_

She walked over to the fountain looking at all the people around her. She looked over into the water seeing her refection.

"_The most entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see."_

She turned and saw a couple holding hands sitting at the fountain.

"_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting some where for me_

_Is waiting some where-_

_Somewhere for-_

Kagome's words were cut off as a large man passed her knocking her over into the fountain. She sat there spitting out water, just sitting there out of shock.

I turned my gaze from the couple when my ears picked up the sound of splashing water. Right behind me was a woman sitting in the fountain with a shocked face on. I laughed to myself and walked over to her.

"Do I need to ask how the hell you got in there?" I said laughing. She glared up at me, I smirked at her boldness. She got up by herself and stood there dripping with the water from head to toe. I smirked again.

"How dare you! You just sit there and laugh and watch the woman in the fountain and not even ask her if she is hurt. Some gentlemen you are!" She yelled at me.

"Well I'm not a gentleman, so there's no point." I said feeling myself get mad. She stepped up to me. She shoved me back I took a step back.

"Why you ungrateful-(push)-self centered-(push)-big headed-(push)-bastard!" She gave me one final shove. My knees bent as I felt myself falling backwards towards the fountain. I grabbed her forearm to hold me up but my plan didn't work that way instead I pulled her down with me. We fell into the water. As I opened my eyes I could feel her on top of me. She glared at me behind her wet bangs. I smirked. She growled.

The growl shocked me. I've never heard a human growl so demon like before. It was sexy but I'd rather die then tell her that. She got up and out of the fountain and started o ring out her dress. I got up and just stood there for a moment the shock off all the water. (like a dog! Lol)

She watched me and laughed. I looked up at her giving her a funny look, tilting my head to one side which only made her giggle more. She moved her wet bangs out of her face and stuck out her to me.

"Hi I'm Kagome, you are…?" I shook her hand. I guess I could be nice to the bitch.

"Inuyasha." She gave me a funny look.

"Inuyasha?" She repeated. I crossed my arms huffed.

"You might not like it but you have to make fun of it right in front of me." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't making fun of it. I like it. It's different from normal names. That's a good thing." I turned to her and gave her and 'ohhh' look. She smiled.

"INUYASHA!" I turned and saw my step-mother and brother standing there. I picked up their stuff again. I started walking over there,

"It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha. And you owe me for not helping me out of the fountain." I turned to her and gave her a surprise expression. She smiled and walked into the crowd.

"_And the most entrancing site of all_

_Is yet for to see..."_

"_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me._

_Is waiting somewhere _

_Somewhere for me…." _

Kagome got into her carriage watching Inuyasha's retreating back…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 2: Little Chair

"Where the hell were you! Your mother was having a fit. Of course I had to lie for you!" Sango yelled at me as I walked into the place. I changed out of my green village dress and into a light pink one. Sango was my hand maiden. She was also my best friend. She put my hair up in a pony tail.

"Your mother wants to see you." She said pushing me into my mothers head quarters. My mother walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Kagome we were just talking about you." My father turned away from his book,

"I was reading, she was talking." I smiled at my father and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome we are going to through a party with family and some friends…" I walked up to her desk and picked up a scroll I un-rolled it, "And 500 of the most eligible bachelors in the kingdom." I turned to her in disbelief.

"Mother! I don't want a ball! I want to find my own husband not some ball arrangement!" She looked up at me with teary eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Sango come in here!" The queen said as Sango entered. The queen handed her a pen and a scroll. "Write this down." Sango gave a weary look then complied. The king rolled his eyes and continued with his book.

"Kagome Higurashi is going to through a ball…" The queen started. Sango had a bad feeling about this…

I ran up stairs and past my room. I ran all the way to the top of a tower of the castle. It was my favorite place in this whole castle. I opened the door. It was a small room that looked out onto the kingdom. There was a table and a small bed in here and a chair by the corner of the window. I smiled to myself and sat down in the chair,

(begin music)

"_I'm loud and bold_

_But as meek as mouse._

_When I give a command they obey_

_But I know a place in my house_

_Where no law stands in my way."_

I looked out the window at her kingdom.

"_In my own little corner_

_In my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wing of my fancy_

_I can fly any where_

_And the world will open it's to me."_

I smiled and took a piece of cloth off my bed and put it in front of my face like a veil.

"_I'm a young Egyptian princess_

_Or milk maid _(She put the cloth over her head)

_I'm the greatest prima dona in the land_

_I'm an heiress who always gets her silk made_

_By her own flock of silk worms in Japan."_

I put the cloth back on the bed. And jump on top of my table.

"_I'm a girl, mingle mangle, _

_For game I can play_

_And cool and confident kind of air! _(she turns and knocks over a cup; she jumps down)

_Just as long as I stay in my little corner-_

_All alone_

_In my own _

_Little chair."_

I pick up the cup and look at it. I smiled to myself.

"_I can be whatever I want to be._

_I'm a thief in Calcutta _(she puts the cup on her head)

_I'm a queen in Peru_

_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea."_

I put the cup back and grab a broom, holding like a shot gun,

"_I'm huntress on an African safari_

_It's a dangerous type of sport_

_Yet it's fun_

_At night I go forth and seek my quarry _(She goes outside of the room leaving the broom)

_And I find_

_I forgot to bring gun_

_I am lost in the jungle _

_All alone and un-armed."_

I see my mom come up the stairs.

"_When I meet a lioness in lair." _

I ran back into the room and locked my door. I slowing went to my window.

"_Then I'm glad to be back in my little corner_

_All alone_

_In my own-_

_Little chair"_

I sat down in my chair waiting what was to come from this ball…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 3: Falling in Love with Love

"Oh my darling boy did you hear?" My step-mother said, prancing through the room. I rolled my eyes. Stupid bitch thinks she's so…I really don't know any more. I continued to shine my step-brothers shoes.

"What is it, mother?" he said ever so politely. If I didn't count on them to give me a roof over my head I would've punched this bastard out. I started to shine faster out of anger.

"The princess is going to through a ball tonight. Can you believe it! And all eligible bachelors are invited. She's supposed to find a husband." She grabbed his arm, "Come you must get ready!" I sat there unknown to her. She pushed him into a room where his new tux was. I decided to ask the enviable question.

"Step-mother, they said all eligible bachelors are invited. Does that mean--"

"Does that that you can go and Princess will fall madly in love with you? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Inuyasha. Be happy with what you've got." She sneered. I looked down at the ground,

"If my father was still alive he'd--" I mumbled, she interrupted me.

"Well he's not is he? You shouldn't dwell on the past Inuyasha, it's not attractive." I growled her. My step-brother came out of the room in a blue tux with light blue cuffs. Again I say disgusting.

"Now what have I taught you?" My step mother cooed as she straightened his tux.

"Only show your true colors after the wedding." He repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"That's fucking stupid." I mumbled under my breath. They both glared at me. I didn't think they could hear me. Damn.

"And what, Inuyasha, do suppose he should do." She spat at me. I looked at her and stood up.

"I don't really know. But shouldn't she you guys fall in love or some junk like that?" I said throughing my rag into the kitchen.

"Well that's what I wanted--" My step-brother started. My step-mother turned and glared at him.

"Have I taught you nothing?" She said.

(begin music)

"_Falling in love with love _

_Is falling for make believe_

_Falling in love with love is playing a fool_

_Character matches is such a _

_Juvenile fancy." _

She walked up to the mirror and fixed her purple/pink dress.

"_Learning to trust is just_

_For children in school."_

She walked up to my step brother and started to dance with him around the room.

"_I fell in love with love _

_When the moon was full_

_I was unwise _

_With eyes_

_Unable to see!"_

She picked up her purse and handed him a rose to put in his chest pocket. They walked out of the room. I followed to close the door.

"_I fell in love with love_

_Everlasting_

_That's when love fell out _

_With me!"_

They got into the carriage and were off towards the palace. I sighed and went back inside. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. I can't believe I even considered going to the ball. I have nothing to wear and who would dance with me.

(begin music from Kagome's song)

"_I'm on my corner_

_All alone_

_In my own_

_Little chair_

_I can be what ever I want to be._

_On the wing of my fancy _

_I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me."_

I smiled slightly as I looked around the room.

"_I'm in the royal palace _

_Of all places_

_I am chatting with the_

_Princess, King and Queen_

_And the color on my mother and brother's faces_

_Funny, ugly, jealous kind of green."_

I smirked as I imagined it. I stood up.

"_I am bold and flirtatious when_

_Alone with princess…"_

I looked at what I was wearing. Then reality started to hit me. I sat down in my chair.

"_I'm the bell of the ball in my corner_

_All alone_

_In my own _

_Little chair." _

"Well you know what? I don't even want to go to the ball!" I yelled trying to convince my I really didn't. It wasn't working.

"Don't kind yourself, you and I both know you want to go." I jumped and turned to the voice who said that. It was a little girl. She was dressed in a sleek purple dress and from what it looked she was about 12 years old.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled. She smiled and was gone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm you're fairy god mother, stupid!" Her voice came from behind me. I turned around then looked back at the window,

"How did you do that?" I asked. She furrowed her brow.

"I pop up out of no where and that's the first thing you ask me? How about me name? Geez. You people today." I stood there shocked then rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked annoyed. She smiled.

"I'm glad you asked I'm Rin your Fairy God Mother." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag San/Mir and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 4: Impossible

"Fairy God Mother's don't exist. And I don't believe in them." I said sitting down again. She glared at me,

"Well you better start believing, honey. Cause this fairy is going to send your ass to the ball." Rin said very sure of herself. I glared back at her,

"Yeah right!" I said ignoring the fact that a fairy was standing right in front of me. She kicked me hard in the shin.

"Oww!" I yelled holding my shin.

"Now listen up, boy, my job is to get your fat ass to the ball and that's what I'm going to do! Got it? Good." She smiled wickedly at me. I glared at her and crossed my arms,

"Impossible." I said as I turned my gaze away from her. She smiled,

(begin music Rin is singing)

"_Impossible_

_For a plain orange pumpkin_

_To become a golden carriage_

_Impossible_

_For a plain half demon _

_And a princess join in marriage."_

_And four white mice will never be_

_Four white horses._

_Impossible."_

She pulled me up out of my seat and outside, grabbing a cage of white mice I had on the counter.

"_But the world is filled with zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules,_

_And won't believe what sensible people say."_

She placed the pumpkin on the street and backed up.

"_And because these fools and dopes_

_That keep building impossible hopes_

_Impossible!_

_Things happen every day!"_

"Okay lets see if I can still do this." She said. She waved her hand and her magic hit the pumpkin. It moved then stopped. I gave her a weird look. She turned to me,

"Okay, okay so I'm a bit rusty, get over your self." She did it again but this time it shook and quivered. Then in an instant it turned into a black no top carriage with giant gold wheels. I looked at it in aw.

"Okay what else…?" She turned and saw the cage of mice. She picked it up and put it in front of the carriage. She did another wave of her hand and the mice turned into beautiful whit horses. She turned and smiled when she saw a lone squirrel. "Don't think your getting away." Another wave of her hand and it turned into a carriage driver.

"Ta da!" she bowed and blew kisses in different directions. "So I feel like I'm missing something…" She looked around. I cleared my throat. She turned and snapped her fingers.

"Sorry totally forgot about you, honey." With another wave of her hand she sent her magic toward me. I could fell it around me as my clothes changed. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a sleek black tux with a red rose in the pocket. My silver hair was pulled back and I was wearing shiny new black shoes.

"Totally hot!" She yelled, "Oh and I almost forgot." She placed a beaded necklace around my neck.

"That is back pack for not asking my name. Now go and just so you know, the magic wears off when the clock strikes 12. Love you, chao." With that she disappeared. I smirked and got into the carriage.

(Music begins again)

"_Impossible_

_For a plan orange pumpkin _

_To become a golden carriage_

_Impossible_

_Impossi-ble!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

_**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THE STEP BRO IS NOT SESSHOUMARU**_

Chapter 5: The More Men the Merrier

I danced with one of the guys. I was in my favorite white gown. It was sleeveless and was covered with sparkles. I had my favorite diamond necklace on and my hair was down with a diamond tiara. I looked pretty but I didn't want to go to this ball and I still don't.

All the guys in the kingdom were waiting along the stair case to dance with me. Personally it was boring. And for some reason my mind kept going back and forth between these fools and the boy I met at the town square. I don't even remember his name but there was something about him that, after I got over the fountain thing, I like. He was charming in his own way.

Unlike these snobs.

I raised my arm and Sango brought me a new guy. I looked at all the men that flooded the large stair case.

This was going to take awhile.

"When do I get to dance with her mother?" Whined Inuyasha's step brother, his mother smiled,

"You're coming up next honey."

"It's not fair…" He whined some more. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Sango. She smiled at her. Sango gave her a questionable look,

"Umm can we go a bit faster?" She said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"All the men will be able to dance with the Princess in due time, Miss." Sango said politely. She moved and grabbed the step brother pulling him to Kagome.

I smiled at the new guy. He gave me a goofy smile back. I took his hand and we began dancing.

"Princess you look very beautiful." He said. I smiled. So original. NOT.

"Thank you, sir." I said politely. I raised my arm signaling Sango. She brought up another guy. I sighed and danced with him. But my mind kept drifting to that boy. He was original compared to a lot of these guys. He was funny and fun to be around. I raised my arm again. The next guy came. We danced.

I think that guy had silver hair.

That means he was a demon. It would be so fun to be a demon. Okay I have officially learned that I am I very random person.

I raised my arm again, not even acknowledging the men who I danced with. The boy was very muscular. When I fell on him when he pulled me into the fountain it was like falling on a soft yet firm board. I made myself blush just thinking about him. I raised my arm but this time when Sango came,

"Tell the orchestra to go faster." I whispered. She nodded and signaled them. The music picked up. Sango was bringing the men so fast the only touched her hand then were gone. I like this a lot.

But the music picked up again then I was being swung around every where. I let go of the man hand which made him fall back into someone else. I was brought back to reality when the sound of the doors closing boomed through the room.

I turned and looked at the top of the stair case.

It was him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 6: Ten Minutes Ago

Okay I made it this far. I was at the top of the stair case and the princess was looking right at me as well as everyone else. I walked down feeling very nervous. Shit how am I going to do this! I've never been to one of these things. I walked down to the last step still keeping my eyes on princesses.

"Your majesty." I said formally as I bowed. She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me up gently. I looked into her brown eyes. She was beautiful. She reminded me of some one though. I extended my hand. She took it and we began dancing. It was wonderful to be dancing with someone. I've never felt this way.

But I swear I know her from somewhere.

_FLASHBACK_

"_It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha. And you owe me for not helping me out of the fountain."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She's the girl in the fountain! The one who yelled at me…yet talked to me like a normal person. I looked into her eyes. She was the one who yelled at me and pushed me into the fountain. The one who growled at me in when we were in the water.

After that I never forgot about her.

It was amazing! This man he was...everything I'm looking for. A fiery spirit and not afraid to speak from his heart. If only I knew his name.

(begin music)

"_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up _

_When you came through the door._

_My heading head started ringing_

_You gave me the feeling_

_That the room had no ceiling_

_Or floor."_

I continued dancing with him. I looked into his eyes and felt feelings that I never had with the other men or any man at that. This man was different.

"_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_We murmured are how do you do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms_

_And sing out the news._

_I have found him_

_He's a wonder_

_With the dust of gold in his eyes_

_We are dancing_

_We are flying_

_And he's taking me back to the sky's." _

Her words and voice was like everything I ever dreamed. She wasn't like al those fake people in the town and like my step-mother. She was real. So real.

"_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_We murmured are how do you do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms_

_And sing out the news._

_I have found her_

_She's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing_

_We are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the sky's."_

I smiled down at her as we danced with no interruptions. Not that I'd let her go either. No way in hell. She smiled at me.

(together)

"_In the arms of my love_

_I am flying_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down_

_To earth again!"_

We continued dancing till the king and queen came up to us. The queen took me aside as the king dancing with her.

"So do we know your parents, young man?" The woman said to me. I looked around nervously. "Your father maybe?"

"My …uh father is…"

"Your mother maybe?" I turned and saw my step-mother glaring at me. But I don't think she knows it's me exactly.

"Umm excuse me." I said I turned and made a quick get away out to the garden in the back. I stopped once I made I to the fountain out there. I sighed.

"Rin! Are you there?" I called. Rin popped up standing in front of me.

"I want to leave." I said sternly. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh hell naw! I go threw all this crap for you, you have 30 minutes to till the magic wears off and the stupid necklace hasn't even activated! So nope! You're going to stay here and you're going to get your girl!" She popped away once again I sighed.

"There you are! What happened?" The princess asked as she came up to me.

"Nothing…never mind." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 7: The Necklace

"You don't know who hard it is to go through all that." Kagome said looking into the ball room from the door. Inuyasha walked up to the fountain.

"Dancing around with millions of people who love you? Must be tragic." She turned to him.

"You don't get it. Those men act like I'm some prize to be won." She said walking over to him. "My mother went behind my back doing this so I could find a husband."

"Well your husband would have to be exciting right?" Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood. She giggled as he jumped onto the bench.

"But he'd have to be a gentleman." He said bowing. She laughed,

"Not too much of a gentleman." She said. He looked at her questioningly. She sighed.

"I don't want some guy who listens to what ever I say and bows and kisses my hand when I enter the room. I'm sick of those types of people." She said looking into the water of the fountain. Inuyasha jumped from the bench to the fountain,

"You don't like that kind of shit?" He said. She looked at him and smiled.

"I rather have someone listens to what I say but has their own opinion, and they have to bow to my parents but to me the address me as Kagome and just walk in with no bow." She said standing up on the fountain edge with him, minding her dress.

"And about a kiss on the hand?" Inuyasha asked nervously, not trying to go to fast.

"If he's going to kiss me at all it better be me he kisses no my glove." She said spinning around. Inuyasha laughed. She stopped and walked up to him. She touched his necklace. Unknowing to them it glowed,

"Wow this is beautiful." She said. She sat down. He smiled.

"You think so?" She smiled. Se noticed he was still standing up.

"Why don't you sit down--"

WHAM!

She gasped as Inuyasha body hit the marble fountain edge. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She said worryingly. He peeled himself off of the marble.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled. She stared at him then her brow furrowed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Then how do you explain it!"

"I don't know!"

They both growled at each other. Kagome finally came to reason, then started to laugh. He turned to her with wide eyes,

"Why are you laughing!" She didn't hear him. She continued to laugh. Inuyasha watched then cracked a smile of his own. Kagome's laugh died down.

"I wonder what caused it." Kagome said sitting down. Inuyasha thought about it.

"I think it was when you said sit." He said. She thought about it too.

"That must be it, oh and I'm so sorry." She said. He looked at her then blushed.

"It's okay, really." He said. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I guess it must be hard going through this every day, huh?" Inuyasha said looking down at his feet. She looked at him then smiled.

"Yeah but people like you make it worth it." She said smiling. He looked at her surprised then his face softened. He lifted his hand behind her head and tilted it up to him. She waited,

"If you don't kiss me I'm giving you my glove." She whispered. He smirked and kissed her. The chaste kissed turned into a passionate one in seconds.

DONG!

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at the clock. His face turned to fear.

"I have to go." He said hurrying away from her. She stood and went after him.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" But he kept running. Because of his demonic speed he made it far enough away so she couldn't see him in his real clothes. The carriage turned back into a pumpkin and the horses back into mice.

Kagome looked around for him but could see him any where. She sighed and looked down. There was a cracked pumpkin and next to it was his beaded necklace. She picked it up. She smiled.

She was going to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 8: You'll Always Be Looked at As a Half Demon

Inuyasha ran into the house making sure there was no evidence of him being at the ball. He ran into the kitchen and started a fire to help the illusion that he's been home all night. After he started the fire, be put a pot of water over it to boil to tea, bringing out the tea cups for his step-mother and step-brother for when they got home.

At that moment the door swung open, "Oh what a wonder night!" said his step-mother. His step-brother through Inuyasha his coat.

"Simply unforgettable." He said smugly. Inuyasha wanted to say something so bad and just rub it in the son of a bitches face. His step-mother smiled and sat down on the couch as Inuyasha brought the tea.

"So did you get to dance with the princess?" Inuyasha said politely. His step-brother glared at him,

"Of course I did, you fool." He said.

"And I think the princess might pick him as her husband." His step-mother said. Inuyasha almost laughed out loud.

"Did you know everyone there?" Inuyasha asked trying to suppress his laughter.

"Everyone who's anyone…except some bastard that showed up." His step-mother said with disgust.

"Did he dance with the princess?" Inuyasha asked almost scowling. She glared at him.

"I didn't notice."

"I imagine it was wonderful." Inuyasha said smiling at the fact that he ruffled her feathers. His step-brother rolled his eyes,

"It was the best, YOU couldn't imagine it unless you wear there." He said smugly again. Inuyasha glared at him then smirked,

"I imagine that there was a grand stair case and candles everywhere," They looked at him oddly because it was true. Inuyasha ran up the stair case. "And when you came down from the stair case," He walked down; once he got to the bottom, "And you'd have to bow."

He bowed just like he did when he was there. His step-mother gazed upon his head, then it all clicked.

"Rubbish. It's time for bed, son." She said glaring at his step-brother. He nodded and went up stairs,

"Simply rubbish. Impossible to imagine you of all people dancing with the princess." She started to go up the stairs,

"Why is it so hard for you to imagine?" Inuyasha spat with hate in his eyes. She lifted her hand and slapped him, his head went to right form impact,

"BECAUSE!" She yelled, he turned his face slowly to look at her, his eye blazed with unspeakable hate. She smirked,

"You are a half demon, Inuyasha. You can brush your hair and put on nice clothes but you will always be weak. Your mother was weak. Your father was weaker, filling your head with ideas that you were going succeed in life and he gave you weak dreams of love. You are a half demon, Inuyasha and you always will be." With that she left a ashamed Inuyasha as she went to her room.

Inuyasha walked to the kitchen. He grimaced and punched the wood table giving is a good dent. He went outside to his favorite tree in the garden. It was directly under the moons light which made it all the more beautiful. He laid down in it looking at the stars through the branches. He thought back to earlier that night

_FLASHBACK_

"_I guess it must be hard going through this every day, huh?" Inuyasha said looking down at his feet. She looked at him then smiled._

"_Yeah but people like you make it worth it." She said smiling. He looked at her surprised then his face softened. He lifted his hand behind her head and tilted it up to him. She waited,_

"_If you don't kiss me I'm giving you my glove." She whispered. He smirked and kissed her. The chaste kissed turned into a passionate one in seconds. _

_END OF FLASHBACK/Start Inu POV_

I looked up at the stars above me as I cracked a smile. Her kiss still lingered on my lips and he could taste her sweet mouth still. She laughed and talked to me like a normal person…well I was wearing good clothes but it was as if it didn't matter if I was naked, she still would've said that to me…

"_Yeah but people like you make it worth it."_

(Begin music)

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful_

_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe what I see in you_

_A girl too lovely be really true?"_

I jumped down into the garden and picked a red rose,

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful_

_Or are you wonderful_

_Because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of lovers dream_

_Or are you really as beautiful_

_As you seem?"_

Kagome walked up to her tower in the palace. She was carrying the necklace in her hand. She opened the door,

"Why did he just leave like that?" She said to herself. She felt long before that she loved him but she still doesn't even know her name and it was bugging her. But he was so sweet…in his arrogant brash kind of way. He was different from all those fakers at the ball he was real.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why don't you sit down--"_

_WHAM!_

_She gasped as Inuyasha body hit the marble fountain edge. She tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" She said worryingly. He peeled himself off of the marble._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled. She stared at him then her brow furrowed._

"_I didn't do it on purpose!"_

"_Then how do you explain it!"_

"_I don't know!"_

_They both growled at each other. Kagome finally came to reason, then started to laugh. He turned to her with wide eyes,_

"_Why are you laughing!" She didn't hear him. She continued to laugh. Inuyasha watched then cracked a smile of his own. Kagome's laugh died down. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kagome giggled. She loved this man who made her laugh, yelled at her, who wasn't afraid of being ridiculed or looked at.

(begin music)

"_Am I making believe what I see in you_

_A man too perfect to_

_Be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?"_

She gazed outside her window, onto the kingdom.

"_Are you the sweet invention of lovers dream_

_Or are you really as wonderful_

_As you seem?"_

**(Both looking at the stars):**

"_**Are you the sweet invention of lover's dream**_

_**Or are you really as wonderful**_

_**As you seem."**_

(Fade out to black)


	9. Chapter 9

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 9: Finding the Lover Part 1

"We have to find him mother!" I yelled as I stood up to my mother and father. They looked down on me with pity.

"Kagome, you know nothing about this man." My mother said sternly. I glared at her.

"Yes I do I--"

"No Kagome you don't! All you know is a pretty face." My mother said to me. I thought about her words. Maybe she was right. What if I fell in love with the idea of him being a demon but not for him? I shook my head of the thought. No. Impossible.

"Kagome there were millions of men who are just like him in the---"

"No mother, there's no one like him. All those other men are fakes to make them selves look good." I said sternly. Sango was watching from far away. My father walked up to me.

"Do you really love him Kagome?" I looked into my father's brown eyes,

"Yes father, more then anything." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Then go, and find him." I smiled and hugged him,

"Thank you father." I smiled and ran over to Sango and grabbed her forearm.

"Come one Sango! Were going on a man hunt!" I said grabbed the necklace off the table. All of the sudden the door burst open. In comes the kitchen boy: Miroku. He smiled at me and bowed.

"If it's not too much to ask, your highness may I---"

"Kagome." He looked up at me and nodded.

"Kagome may I accompany you?" I turned to Sango who was shaking her head back and forth to tell me no. I smirked.

"Sure, Miroku." He smiled and bowed again. "But you have to stop bowing."

"Agreed." He said standing next to Sango. We headed out toward the village. After many slaps and bumps from Sango to Miroku, we finally made a line of all of the men in the village except some houses to the west, farther away from the palace. Sango held out the necklace, placing it on the first man,

"Sit?" I said. Nothing happened. Sango took the necklace off and he walked away and the next man came up. This went on for two hours and each on of them never hit the ground. We decided to go to the houses farthest away from the palace. We went to the first house,

Miroku knocked on the door, "Yes?" An old lady said politely

"Is there any men in your house hold?" Miroku asked. She smiled,

"If you marry me there will be." The lady winked. Miroku sweat dropped and laughed nervously,

"Thank you for your time kind, miss." We left and moved on to the next house. This time Sango knocked on the door for woman reasons. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman. She looked familiar.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any men in your house hold, Miss?" She smiled when she saw me. She laughed and ran up the stairs while saying something about making ourselves at home.

We went inside and waited for her to come back down. She finally did. She brought a man. Then I realized he was the 'not so original' one I danced with…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Princess you look very beautiful." He said. I smiled. So original. NOT._

"_Thank you, sir." I said politely. I raised my arm signaling Sango._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He smile at me as Miroku put the necklace on him. He gave us a funny look so did the lady,

"Sit?" Nothing happened. Sango took it off and looked around. Bing as shrewd as she was she noticed a three coats on the coat hanger. A blue mans one, a lime green woman's, and a tattered red one for another man.

"Are you sure there is no other man in the house?" Sango said. Miroku and I caught on about the coats. We looked at them, they seemed nervous they started to move to the closed kitchen doors.

"Nope no one." The mother said I noticed her lock the doors. Okay this bitch was getting on my nerves.

Inuyasha put the dirty clothes all into a bag, stuffing them in there angrily. As he was doing this he heard the click of the kitchen doors locking. He looked at the doors. Then dismissed it. There was always the back door in the kitchen.

I looked at them then moved forward, "May I see what's in there?" The mother gulped but didn't move. Miroku walked up to her and suck out his hand. She glared at him and took the key out of her shirt and bra and gave it to him. He looked down at it and wiped it off on his jacket.

He moved to the doors and unlocked it. He swung them open and let me go in first. I went in and saw…

A kitchen. There was nobody here except pots and pans and a fire place. I sighed and turned around.

"Thank you for your time." I said making my way to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Should Be Cinderella Story!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag and who ever else I decide to through in there!**

**Author Note: This story is based on various Disney Movies but concept of Cinderella. So there will be singing. I like my story's authentic. Oh and the clothes take place in a different year! So use your imagination! **

_This means Singing!_

Chapter 10: Finding the Lover Part 2

"Please your highness! Take my son as your husband!" The mother said launching herself on me. Her son took the necklace from Miroku and was keeping it away from him. I glared down at her,

"I command you to stop your ranting!" I said in a booming voice, everything seemed to stop. Everyone turned to me. I glared at the son, "I ask you to give my servant back what is mine and we bid you good day!" I said. I stormed to the door and swung in open.

I gasped.

I was him. He was standing there with bags of clothes, but his back was facing me. Obviously he dropped some because some were on the ground and he was picking them up. I stepped toward a little.

"Hi I'm Kagome, you are…?" I said to him. He stopped and stood up right with his back still to me.

I stood up right hearing the voice that I've be dreaming of hearing again. I didn't turn around, afraid of what she would think. Damn it all to hell. I remember when she said that to me at the fountain…

"Inuyasha." I answered. She took a step closer. I still didn't turn around.

"Inuyasha?" She repeated just as she did when we first met.

"You might not like it but you have to make fun of it right in front of me." I said. I still couldn't force myself to turn to her. She walked up to me and turned me around to face her. She smiled at me.

"I wasn't making fun of it. I like it. It's different from normal names. That's a good thing." She said softly. Then a man came up with my necklace and handed it to her. She took it and placed it over my head. I looked at her confused. She leaned forward till are lips were a centimeter apart.

"Sit." She whispered. With that word I slammed into the hard ground. I heard my mother cry 'NO!' in agony knowing she choose me. I stood up as she beamed at me.

"Was that necessary?" Said smirking. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her small waist. I leaned forward and right before we kissed she whispered,

"If you don't kiss me I'm giving you my glove." I smirked.

"No arguments here." I whispered. She kissed me with as much fire as I kissed her. I felt as if my whole body was flying. I could get used to this.

(scene change to wedding)

Inuyasha was dressed in a white tux and Kagome was dressed in her same white dress and veil. Inuyasha's step-mother and step-brother were band from ever stepping foot at the wedding or on ANY of Inuyasha's property now and in the future.

"Do you, Princess Kagome, take Inuyasha as your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish; through sickness and through health till death do you part?" She turned to Inuyasha and looked in his eyes.

"I do."

And do you, Inuyasha, take Princess Kagome as your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish; through sickness and through heath till death do you part?" Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile.

"Damn straight." Kagome giggled and hit him playfully, "I mean I do."

"You are now Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome. You may kiss the bride." Inuyasha lifted her veil. She smiled and pulled him down into a tantalizing kiss. Inuyasha's eyes went wide then he smiled into the kiss and took it deeper.

Cheers were heard through out the palace and the kingdom for the new couple. They finally pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes.

(begin beginning music/ BOTH)

"_**And the dearest love in all the world**_

_**Is waiting some where for me**_

_**Is waiting somewhere**_

_**Somewhere for me."**_

They sang. At that moment the doors slammed open revealing Rin. Inuyasha smiled.

(Begin other music)

"_Impossible_

_For a plain orange pumpkin_

_To become a golden carriage_

_Impossible_

_For a plain half demon _

_And a princess join in marriage."_

_And four white mice will never be_

_Four white horses._

_Impossible."_

She disappeared and popped up next to them.

"_But the world is filled with zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules,_

_And won't believe what sensible people say._

_And because these fools and dopes_

_That keep building impossible hopes_

_Impossible!"_

_**ALL: Things happen every day!**_

_**And they lived happily ever after**_

_**THE END!**_

"_**Impossible things happen everyday!"**_


End file.
